Many animals are naturally prone to chew on or bite their toys as part of routine play or activities. As such, pet toys with internal electrical components are generally manufactured to isolate the electrical components from the animal in order to prevent the animal from ingesting the electrical components. Typically, such pet toys are constructed with an internal, permanent battery to power the pet toy. The internal, permanent battery is not rechargeable or replaceable. As such, after the internal, permanent battery has lost its electrical charge, it loses the ability to power the pet toy. The dog, cat, or other animal may consequently lose interest in the pet toy, and disposal or replacement of the pet toy may be required. Pet owners may not wish to throw away their old toy in favor of buying a new toy.
A pet toy using replaceable batteries requires an external hatch or a door for replacement of the batteries, which would be extremely vulnerable to a biting or chewing animal. If the animal were able to chew open the door or hatch of such a pet toy, the batteries and electrical components may prove hazardous to the health of the animal.